Dreams
by Jade Skywalker2
Summary: "I"mComing" That's all it said. I gave Spike a look. I knew what was happening next. {AU fic}
1. Unforgotten Dreams

Dreams  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. In fact, I don't own anything. Enjoy the story! Oh yeah... this is in the POV of a character I made up, and is an AU.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm coming" That's all it said. I gave Spike a look. I knew what was happening next.  
  
It happened three years ago. I wanted to get away, from everything. All I had done was left a small note to him saying that it was over, I was leaving... goodbye.  
  
Spike and Julia Had always been my only best friends. My only friends period. Whenever I was hurt, those are the people I could go to. Julia's gone now, but neither of us will ever forget her. We will also never forgive him. He is the one reason my life is so miserable. He's the reason I left. The Syndicate, my life, everything. The reason I became a bounty hunter... to escape him. But he was coming. Vicious.  
  
I had met up with Spike about five days before. At first, we had a lot of fun. Old memories shared, the good times... and even the bad times. That's when things went wrong. I started getting e-mails from Shin, saying that he knew where we were, and that we needed to get off Mars if we wanted to live.  
  
We almost had a chance to heed that warning. They arrived before we could get off-planet.  
  
"What's that Sae?" One of my "Partners" said to me.  
  
"I think it's a car... Cidnee.." I replied hesitantly to the blue and black haired woman, grabbing my gun at the same time.  
  
I looked at Spike, giving him a look that told him something he had never seen. Fear. I was scared. It was the only time I had ever shown it. I have been scared in the past, when he threatened me, when he hit me... but not like this. Unlike another person I know, I enjoy living, and personally don't wish to die. It's not on my agenda this week.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two will be up soon! I have the entire story written... I just need to upload it! -^_^- 


	2. Shattered Glass

Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
I heard knock on the entrance to my ship, I quietly told everyone to find a safe spot. Spike and his little gang, and my own group made up of Cidnee, the resident slut and eater of every morsel of food in the fridge, D the psycho computer loving 13 year old... something, and Jessjess, our talking cat.  
  
I walked over to a corner of the wall that the entrance was on. A bullet zoomed past my neck, grazing it as it shot past and into the bar across the room. Somehow, a small package came with it. We all then heard the car speed away just as quickly as it came.  
  
"D thinks the package is a booommmbbbb!!!" She said excitedly.  
  
I quietly picked it up and examined it. I sat down where I was and opened the small box. Inside of it was a glass gun. And a glass bullet was inside of that. I picked it up and started at it. At the bottom of the box I noticed there was a small note.  
  
"I'm coming" That's all it said. I gave Spike a look. I knew what was happening next.  
  
I looked from the box to the gun, then back. I threw the glass gun at the bar and watched it shatter. I stood up and screamed.  
  
"I'M SICK OF THIS!!! VICIOUS, IF YOU WANT ME, COME AND GET ME!!"  
  
I was mad. Mad beyond mad. No one could reach me. That was the last straw. He was going to be dead by the end of the week.  
  
"Why do you keep hunting me down?!" I began to cry. Spike jumped up from where he was and ran to me.  
  
"Sae." He grabbed my shoulders. "Sae. Sae!!" My eyes had been shut, but I opened them to look at Spike. I looked into his eyes, tears streaming down my face.  
  
"I don't want to die, Spike. I don't want to die..." I fell against his chest. I knew that I couldn't kill Vicious. It was too hard. He was too strong. I could remember from when he hit me. I went flying.  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around me and held me against him. I was sobbing against his chest. Everyone looked on. They all knew what I was going through. I was expressing all the feelings they wanted to. I passed out against him, and he carried me to my room. Spike layed me on my bed and began to walk out. 


	3. Beautiful Plans

1.1 Dreams  
  
  
  
"Spike." He turned around and smiled at me.  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"You'll help me, won't you Spike?"  
  
"Of course I will, Sae. Goodnight."  
  
"Thank you Spike. I'm so glad I found you. I don't how I would've survived without you..."  
  
"Shh... just sleep now. We'll think of a plan in the morning."  
  
"Good night Spike."  
  
"Good night Sae."  
  
The next morning, I walked into the common room and was surprised when I saw...everyone sitting and talking quietly. I'm guessing about Vicious. I shuddered thinking about that man. That very name. It was more of rage than fear. I was still scared... terrified, but now I wanted to kill him more than run away.  
  
Spike saw me and got up to greet me. "Good morning, beautiful," he said with a smile, and a slight blush.  
  
"Good morning Spike. What are you all doing up at this ungodly hour?" I said with a smile.  
  
His smile turned serious. "...Making up a plan." He replied, leading me to a seat.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!! Wakey up time!! D wants some Cooofffeee!!" She said as she bounced around the room, as normal.  
  
"Morning," Cid said. She had a drink in her hand. I suspected she had had two or three already.  
  
"Hey all," I said to them, and took a seat next to Spike, grabbing one of his cigarettes and lighting it.  
  
I looked at everyone before I spoke.  
  
"I am doing this alone. None of you are coming with me. That's final."  
  
"I'm not letting you go alone, Sae." Cid told me firmly.  
  
"D won't let Sae-Sae go by herself either!" She said, immediatly stopping all the bouncing.  
  
"No. You two are not getting into this. Period. I will not risk your lives for my sake." I tried to explain. Unfortunatley, I heard another car pull up.  
  
"Shit..."I heard Spike mutter, and he stood up.  
  
"Everyone, get somewhere safe. Now!" I shouted.  
  
I looked at Spike. It told him to be ready. 


	4. A Vicious Rhapsody

1.1 Dreams  
  
  
  
I quickly grabbed my gun, when I heard the enormous crash. The door. They broke it down. Shin was standing in front, gun drawn and looking for me. He would never want to hurt me, or Spike. I watched him from my dark corner. Then I saw him. That bastard and his bird. This was it. Then end was now.  
  
He walked in and stared straight at me with those cold, heartless gray eyes. The bird flew off onto one of the rafters. The perfect place for an audience. He started to walk towards me. Never blinking. Hands always on the katana.  
  
I began to back up, staring at him with ice blue eyes, partially covered by short blonde hair. I drew my gun. It was now... or never.  
  
"Okay, Vicious. This will all end here." I said forcefully, never taking me eyes, or gun off of him. He still came closer. I began to shake, but fired anyway.  
  
Vicious blocked all of my shots and came running towards me. I was able to move fast enough to where he only grazed my side. It was only thanks to him training me. I fell to the ground, but looked up long enough to see him kick me into the bar.  
  
I got up as quickly as I could, knowing he was coming. I stood up, ran at him and slammed the katana out of his ice cold grasp. I punched him in the face and pushed him into the wall.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?!?!" I screamed into his face.  
  
"It wouldn't be any fun that way..." He stared at me. I felt a gun at my back.  
  
"Shin"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sae." He muttered. That was all Vicious needed. He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. He held my neck to keep me there.  
  
"Shin" He said. He brought Vicious his katana. He took it... and slashed Shin through the stomach.  
  
"SHIN!!" I screamed, trying to wriggle away from those cold hands that held me in a strangle hold. He looked at me and gave a satisfied smile. Then he kissed me and threw me to the floor. He began walking swiftly toward Spike.  
  
Spike stood up from where he was sitting and pointed his gun directly at Vicious. He fired. Once, then twice. Vicious blocked the shots and sliced Spike with the katana in the arm. He jumped up to Vicious' level and tripped him, sending Vicious into a roll. 


	5. Wanna Be Free

1 Dreams  
  
  
  
He got up and lanced toward Spike. I had my gun trained on him the entire time, but couldn't fire. Damnit Sae! Fire! Fire!! I couldn't. It was my subconsious. That damn nagging voice. Was I still having feelings for him?? No. That bastard had to die. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone yell.  
  
"SPIKE!!!!!!" I watched as he fell to the floor, blood staining the ground where he lay.  
  
I rushed at Vicious with tears of rage and sadness filling my eyes.  
  
He didn't expect it. That was good. I shot him. Right in the heart. I was so blinded with tears that I hadn't seen that he still has his katana in his hand. I felt a huge pain surge through my body. Through my left arm... straight through my left leg.  
  
"You are out of my life...forever, Vicious. Go to Hell where you belong!!" He dropped to his knees, then crumpled to the floor. I crawled to Spike, telling myself that everything was going to be alright. We were both going to live...in peace. Forever, happy together. I saw everyone come out from where they were watching the entire incident.  
  
"Sae..." I heard Cidnee say, vaguely. I was loosing blood fast.  
  
I reached out for Spike and held him against me.  
  
"We're free Spike, we're free."  
  
He opened his eyes just a little, and smiled at me. I smiled back. He closed his eyes and fell limp against my chest. I had tears in my eyes, but I was smiling. I looked at everyone. They were standing around us. D and Ed were in tears, so was Faye. Jet looked solom. Cid had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling as well. I smiled at all of them.  
  
"The dream in finally over," I said. "I can wake up now..." I laid my head on top of Spike's. Then... everything went black....  
  
  
  
  
  
Never seen a blue Sky  
  
Yeah I can feel it reaching out  
  
And moving closer  
  
There's something about blue  
  
Asked myself what it's all for  
  
You know the funny thing about it  
  
I couldn't answer  
  
2 No I couldn't answer  
  
Things have turned to a deeper shade of blue  
  
And images that might be real  
  
May be an illusion  
  
Keep flashing off and on  
  
Free  
  
Wanna be free  
  
Gonna be free  
  
And move among the stars  
  
You know, they really aren't so far  
  
Feels so free  
  
Gotta know free  
  
Please  
  
Don't wake me from the dream  
  
It's really everything it seemed  
  
I'm so free  
  
No black and white in the blue  
  
Everything is clearer now  
  
Life is just a dream you know  
  
That's never ending  
  
I'm ascending 


End file.
